crosseddestiniesfandomcom-20200214-history
Naoto Yukihara
Character Outline Naoto Yukihara (雪原 直刀''Yukihara Naoto''), real name Naomi Snow (ナオミ スノー Naomi Sunō), is the female deuteragonist; a cool, smart, and strong 15-year-old girl. Naoto’s father was an infamous serial killer, but he was a man who truly loved her and his wife. She witnessed her mother’s murder, and her father went into a coma after an attempt on his life. Since then, she vowed to find her parents’ killer. Thanks to prior connections with her dad, she is disguised as a boy and attends Infinity Academy. She is charged with protecting Gentle as her personal guard. In return, the Sakura Family keeps her dad in one of their private hospitals. Naoto is known in the Underworld as “Naomi the Samurai” for her expertise in sword-wielding. She also has a very strong sixth sense. Her symbol is the Cross. Character History Before the Storyline Naoto is the child of the serial killer Damon Snow and the daughter of the Everard World Financial Group Chairman Shannon Everard. The two had a relationship that was kept hidden from her family. When the Chairman found out and forced Shannon to get an abortion, the two ran off and eloped; Damon changed his names to "Shinichi Yukihara." However, an assassin from the underworld attempted to kill Naoto and her family. Shinichi managed to save Naoto, but Shannon died. Shinichi decided to take Naoto and go into hiding from other pursuers. While in hiding, Shinichi decided to teach Naoto how to fight and how to set traps in case he would be no longer be able to protect her. When Naoto turned ten, she and her father were raided by enemies who blew up their house. Naoto survived, but Shinichi was caught in the majority of the blast and went into a coma. After Shinichi fell comatose, Naoto decided to protect her father. Her pursuers learned Naoto was still alive, and continued to hunt her. To protect her identity, Naoto dressed as a boy. While attending an all-boys' school, she meets Homura Kouji and the two became close. Homura eventually found out about Naoto's being a girl when he accidentally walks in on her changing. Though he didn't know the reason why, Homura kept it a secret. Months later, Naoto learned that Homura’s grandfather was one of the large corporates who had her hunted down. At the same time, Naoto learned Homura was being physically abused by his grandfather. Naoto manages to get to their place and asks him to resign as chairman of Kouji Enterprises. But before leaving, Naoto secretly gave the press a CD containing the illegal smuggling and activities Soichiro did as Chairman. This forced Soichiro to give up his seat as chairman and go into hiding. As a result, Homura became the Chairman and wanted to use his power to protect Naoto, but by then, Naoto chose to stay in hiding until it was safe again, for his protection. The two profess their feelings for each other, and decided to maintain a long-distance relationship. They both ended it when they were unable to keep it up. A few months later, Naoto meets Homura’s childhood friend, Gentle Sakura. Her grandfather, the King of Neo Terra, who was an old friend of Shinichi's, came and offered Naoto and her father sanctuary in return for her services. While having rough beginnings, Gentle and Naoto became close friends. In the Manga Naoto continues dressing as a boy while attending school. She serces Gentle as her bodyguard and her personal servant. She helps the new recruit, Haven, in his new position in the Full Moon Jokers. Personality Naoto is seen as generally very mature, concentrated, and rarely smiles. Often times, she appears the complete opposite of Gentle- cold, distant, and shuts people out, but knows well when to act alone or call for help. She is very selfless, often worrying for others rather than herself, even putting stress on herself for the sake of protecting them. Gentle comments Naoto only smiles for those she truly cares for. Appearance Naoto is a short young girl with even-toned skin with a small blush on her cheeks. She has brown-auburn hair down to her neck; in her disguise, she has her hair all shaggy. While as a girl, she ties her hair on her left side with a flower hairclip. She has even-cut, shaggy bangs and brown eyes. Naoto likes wearing light-colored clothing, mostly white and purple, and wears a golden cross necklace. Relationships Haven Naoto, at first, was against the idea of having an outsider a part of the FMJ; looking at his past, Naoto didn't like having someone like that around Gentle. Later, Naoto sees Haven as someone who understands and is in a situation similar to hers. They tend to fight on occasion becuase of Naoto's unorthodox methods and beliefs, but Naoto respects Haven's attitude towards stressful situations. Gentle Sakura Gentle is Naoto's best friend and charge. At first, Naoto was against the idea of protecting someone of high status, given her past of constantly being betrayed and hurt by them. Naoto knew Gentle didn't trust her because of her beliefs and methods, and despised Gentle for being closed-minded about her situation. Gentle later sympathizes with Naoto and becomes dedicated to protecting her from others who want her dead. Yuuki Kimihara Naoto is Yuuki’s first love. At a young age, Naoto unknowingly freed Yuuki when she infiltrated and destroyed the lab he was trapped in. She reunites with Yuuki when she starts living with everyone. He falls in love with her, but because of the situation and pressure Naoto was under, Yuuki knew that only loving her would bring her more pain. When Yuuki tells Naoto he would give up on her, he added that he will always love her. Homura Kouji Homura is Naoto's ex-boyfriend. The two attended the same middle school, unaware of her true gender. Homura later learns of her true gender when he accidentally walks in on her. Not knowing the reason why she crossed-dressed, he kept quiet. Homura learned of Naoto’s dark secret, and Naoto learned of Homura's abuse. When it was all over, Naoto had to go back into hiding, and the two started a long-distance relationship. They ended it when they were unable to keep it together. Weapons & Abilities Fighting Expertise Being raised since she was little, Naoto was taught various fighting techniques to defend herself. Naoto knows karate, kung fu, indiscriminate grappling, ninjitsu, bunkai, etc. Naoto mostly uses kendo, sword-wielding techniques. Naoto expertise is in all forms of close, middle, and long-range attacks. Her body is very flexible and can jump to and from high places. Weaponry Expertise Naoto knows how to use every weapon known to man. Though Naoto prefers using a sword, she is also a good sharpshooter. She can use guns, rifles, knives, melee, even bombs, most of them being home-made and/or stolen from shelters. She can use a special bracelet given to her by AA to store her weapons. Computer Skills Naoto knows how to hack into different computer systems. She has a good understanding of how security systems work and can go around their firewalls. Once she can understand how a system works, she can figure out how to get through the system without being detected and retrieve what she needs. Sixth Sense From her rigorous training, Naoto has a very sharp sixth sense; Naoto is capable of sensing things that normal humans cannot and knows how to counter them. She can also use her sixth sense to hear voices, both human and spiritual. Trivia *Naoto name translates to "healing sword" *Naoto is considered to be a "forbidden child" in the business world; because most successful businesses get their support from the Underworld and illegal activities, such as smuggling and trafficking. If someone like Naoto were to be revealed, protestors would use Naoto as an example of how the government should illegalize Underground activity. The pressure of Naoto's existence encouraging others to pass a bill of such would lead to the fall of most successful businesses: trading companies, manufacturing companies, and even food and supply companies; in other words: economic downfall. *Though the threat Naoto poses is proven false, her persuers still come after her; Naoto holds information regarding dark secrets they don't want revealed to the public Gallery Naoto copy.jpg Naoto 2 copy.jpg